


Two Heads Are Better Than One? How About Seventeen?

by unicorn_mooncake



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, Open Relationships, Orgy, Polyamory, Polygamy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorn_mooncake/pseuds/unicorn_mooncake
Summary: Seventeen, a famous boy group in TV but who are they behind the lime light really? Are they what you think they are? What if they're not? What if these thirteen young men are more than idols? Maybe they are lovers but lovers to who? For how long?Seventeen is a famous boy group in South Korea and maybe the world as well but who are they behind the lime light? They just love each other. That's all.Seventeen in one polygamous relationship.





	1. The More, The Merrier

**Author's Note:**

> First Seventeen fanfic here!  
> Again, comments and kudos are much appreciated thank you!

Two Heads Are Better Than One? How About Thirteen? 

Polygamy. Polyamorous relationships. Such beliefs are looked down upon most societies nowadays except only for a few, even in South Korea, the Koreans are pretty much against this type of relationships among their citizens and was probably only accepted way back during the period when kings and harems are still a thing in their time, but only the heads of states are allowed to have such list of lovers- concubines rather and maybe even some eunuchs here and there. Modern South Korea however, is far from that old tradition of theirs and having more than one lover at the same time will most likely get said man stoned in the town square (so much for far from their old tradition huh?) or since its modern time already, that man who chose to have two or more women in his life will be branded as someone who doesn’t fit in their Korean society and standards, getting instantly famous in social media and will end up dead, committing suicide within two years as the toll of the shame he brought to himself will catch up and then he’ll be forgotten after like nothing ever happened, after all, Koreans are pretty good at forgetting things that tainted their perfect image as, well… Koreans.  
So if polygamy is looked down upon men and women with dire consequences, then polygamy among men who prefers to stick with their own sex is even more so. Well, until now no news was heard about such acts because probably it has never been done before, that or because said men who engages in such relationships are so good on keeping it hidden that until now, no one has ever heard of it and with good reasons. Koreans are not that tolerable on homosexual relationships or homosexuality itself so staying low and discreet is the best option so far.  
Polygamy will sure get someone instantly in the limelight but what if this people are already in the limelight? Not because of the mentioned type of relationship they’re having- oh, no, but because they’re celebrities, idols who know how to keep this sort of romance within the confines of their home and not only that, said idols have perfected the art of hiding in plain sight; on what people see as mere affectionate gestures exchanged between one another are more than what they are, fooling the public and even their own management right under their ever watching eyes. No one knows if there are other groups who have romantic relationships with their fellow members or even practice polygamy within their own, there are some doubts but no evidence is present to support the idea, but one thing is for certain and that is Seventeen, Pledis’ number 1 boy group, is one to live with polygamy. Yes, Seventeen is in love with Seventeen. Thirteen boys loving each other way too much than people thought they do, but for them, as long as the whole world doesn’t know what happens inside their dorm especially at night, then there’s no reason for them to worry about anything.

“You good?”  
Seungcheol is still panting, trying to catch his breath as he knelt on his fellow Seventeen member’s bed, kneeling on the mattress, making the soft base sink under his weight along with the thrown pillows and stained sheets. He’s all naked with a thing sheet of sweat covering his flushed skin, staining the body hair of his wet with the very same saline liquid trickling down his forehead, down to his chin and dropping down onto Jihoon’s tailbone down below.

“Ye- yeah~” Jihoon responded with a low groan.

Both young men are reduced to an exhausted state of trembling body and haywired systems, both as they laid there on the bed with Jihoon on all fours and Seungcheol at his back- inside him, eight inches of softening manhood inside him. Jihoon’s lithe form is firmly held by his leader who is still leaving a light trail of warm kisses on his shoulders and nape, those plump lips that almost sucked his soul out of his body earlier brushing so lightly on his skin, ticklish almost and very innocent albeit to all the lewd things it did earlier to his body and Jihoon still has his marks on his neck, chest, inner thighs, his left ball as evidence, but then no matter how rough Seungcheol can get (only when asked), he is always the sweetest man alive to treat his lover or lovers like they’re in heaven.  
Seungcheol kisses Jihoon’s nape one last time and lowly giggled. “We need to clean up, Wooji-ah-”

“We definitely should so get off me.” replied the younger male.

“-get out of you rather~ hehehe”

“Just- please, hyung.”

The leader laughed once again, louder and heartily this time. Adding another kiss on Jihoon but this time, on his cheek before he finally does what the other asked, pulling out his length from the vocalist’s body and out came his manhood, soft and pink but with it, also came a gushing outflow of white, Seungcheol’s seeds pouring out of Jihoon’s abused hole like a waterfall. Jihoon released another groan from the loss of contact that left his body empty the same time Seungcheol hisses behind him form how sensitive he still is.  
It has been weeks since Seungcheol got to touch the small vocalist of his amidst all scheduled shows, promotions and what nots so when he got the chance, Jihoon quickly pulled him into his bedroom without warning and began to give his leader a head, at seven in the morning without them having the chance to at least brush their teeth but in Jihoon’s defense, he said: “What’s the sense of washing your mouth if it’ll smell like your dick in an hour?” and he’s probably right because his mouth does smell like Seungcheol’s dick and Seungcheol smells like… let’s just assume his mouth went everywhere on Jihoon’s body like everywhere. Jihoon is lucky too since he managed to get Seungcheol with him though the other eleven members are aching to be touched by anyone at this point but still hold a certain craving for their leader. Because Seungcheol, he’s on high demand to Seventeen, starting from Jihoon himself who got the first blood, much to his pride to other members like Wonwoo and Mingyu, Soonyoung and of course, Jeonghan. No one talks about it out in the open but everyone knows how Seungcheol holds a special place in his heart for Jeonghan. It’s pretty obvious really. No matter how loyal everyone is for each other, there’s always that special someone you hold dear for yourself.  
The small vocalist rolls down off the bed and quickly put on a bathrobe, disregarding the fact that his hyung’s cum is starting to drip down his thighs, making him shudder in the process but of course, with Jihoon being Jihoon, he didn’t let it show, didn’t voice it out or anything, he just got himself robed and without saying another word left his bedroom to take a bath, but of course giving Seungcheol one last kiss, a sort of last hoorah for the day, with chin held high up and a big smile on his face. Seungcheol just chuckled at that before he drops onto the bed, tired, onto the very same bed where Jihoon exploded, cum still sticking on the sheets and now, on Seungcheol’s bare back.  
No one really knows where it all started, all of this, Seventeen as one big boyfriends in one group. All they remember is that after their first stage promotion of their comeback: Love & Letter, Hansol caught his Seungkwan-hyung touching himself in the dark in the middle of their living area. Hansol joined him and when moans and loud whimpers were heard, the remaining eleven members of Seventeen was shook awake from their sleep to only find themselves in one big orgy half an hour later after seeing the two vocals having a go at each other, and with that followed the undoubted confessions of feelings for one another. Seungcheol can’t recall what triggered what, all he knows is that they’re all happy and they’re all in love, successful so far as idols and until now, no one as in no one has caught up on their trail of one sexually active group of boyfriends. They kiss when they can, make-out when they can, touch themselves, touch each other when they can. Their leader, Choi Seungcheol or better known as S. Coups is pretty tolerant on what is happening; actually he’s one of the few people who took the first step that night, cupping Jeonghan’s cheek and pulling him into a chaste kiss in front of everyone and a fucking Hansol and Seungkwan on the couch. After that, Seungcheol has been strict on them for their safety, giving out a new set of rules when it comes to their sexual advancements and Seventeen does follow without question. Seungcheol smiled at the thought of his group enjoying each other’s company. They just ended their promotion for You Made My Dawn yesterday and Jihoon already got what he wanted and it’s only eight in the morning so more rounds or sessions are not far behind, for Seungcheol or for anyone else inside the dorm. There might be a chance that they’ll have another orgy since it has been a tradition for them to do it every after promotions of a comeback too. Seungcheol won’t say no to that…  
There was a set of short knocks made on the open door of Jihoon’s bedroom and Seungcheol propped back up on his elbows to have a look on what or who caused the noise and to his surprise was Chan, already blushing red as he held a pillow down on his crotch to hide something that Seungcheol only knows one thing. Chan spoke softly with a groggy voice, obvious on how sleep is still in his system. Chan said: “Hyu- hyung?”

“Hey there, buddy! Good morning~” the older male, the leader replied with a smile.

And Chan chuckled at the nickname. “Good morning too, Cheol-hyung…”

“’s there something you need?”  
Disregard the fact that Seungcheol is still naked on the bed, legs spread wide-open for the world to see and that includes Chan who eyes him from the doorway of his Jihoon-hyung’s bedroom, blushing pink and embarrassed.  
“Come on. What is it?”

Chan released a soft chuckle. “I heard you and Jihoon-hyung. I was wondering if you wanna go with m-”

“Sure! No problem!”  
And without another word, Seungcheol is up on his feet, walking towards the younger and draped his arm around him. God knows what happened after that but judging from the smile on their faces, it’s something they will enjoy.


	2. No, Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and Jihoon have their own playtime as same as everyone else except that their own is somehow way too extreme than anyone else's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya! This chapter is rather sensitive and very much rushed due to demands but I still did my best, hopefully, you enjoy this one too.

“What the fuck was that?!”

The sudden barge-in and the hoarse cry of his older member got Kwon Soonyoung startled and shocked in his seat. He watched the older with scared eyes as he walked towards him aggressively, a fearsome look plastered on his face, and with a flash he felt the strong slap of the man and he fell flat on the ground. Soonyoung can taste the metallic flavor of his own blood in his mouth, and he can feel the bitter pain stinging on his hit face, running with burning anguish.  
Soonyoung remained silent and kept his gaze fixed on the floor as the older before him cursed and screamed, he remained quiet and kept his mouth shut. He is shaking; he is shaking because of fatigue and tiredness, and because of his fear to his hyung and his horrible maltreatment. Seungcheol is not here to save him. Where is he anyway whenever Soonyoung needs his leader?

“What the fuck was that?” Jihoon spoke again, asking.

“I don’t- aah!” Soonyoung was cut off when his hyung pulled his hair, harshly and rough. He can even feel how those suspended strands are stinging as he was held forcefully, how they burn through his scalp without a second thought from his Jihoon-hyung, as if his hair is about to be ripped straight out of his head.

The younger of the two was yanked from the cold floor and up into the air by the older guy in the room, shoving him against the hard wall nearby. Soonyoung was pinned there by two stronger arms, pushing his own pair above his head. He can still feel the sting right there on his wrists, where leather bonds held him tightly for hours long, holding him in place in bed. Tainted with light crimson scars, the marred skin on Soonyoung’s wrists are nothing to what is inside his clothes, those fabrics and articles of clothing hiding away malicious deeds that happen every night whenever the cameras are off and the people gone, leaving Soonyoung and his poor innocence with the mercy of his hyung and his lover, Lee Jihoon.  
Seventeen is one big boyfriends anyway, but then, there are some instances when two boys get a little way too close than necessary, above all the open relationships between each other and the transparency of things. Jihoon once noted to Soonyoung while he was so busy riding the younger’s face that Jihoon distastes that certain idea his leader Seungcheol has implemented inside their dorm. “What a hypocrite.” he said before bursting into a loud, desperate moan when Soonyoung got to slip his tongue inside his ass without warning. It did receive Soonyoung a slap straight to the face for that uncalled action, but he did make his Jihoon-hyung came that time…  
Last night, like most nights before had Soonyoung in a still pain where he ends up in bed with the older guy torturing him in the most pleasurable way. The young idol as he remembered was tied on the steel headboard, tied with velvet leather cuffs tightly wrapped around his wrists where abused skin, marking red was all too obvious. Soonyoung’s vision was clouded and hazy, like his light-headed mind. The young man was abused and tortured, harassed and violated with his fully naked self bare before Lee Jihoon, his hyung and the only man who can treat him like this or maltreat him rather for the past two years or so, his legs were spread wide open and his mouth muffled by the older’s own, delving deep with his tongue down on Soonyoung’s warm, contracting throat and trying not to gag in the process.  
Soonyoung tried to scream, squirming away from his Jihoon-hyung but with no avail as the older pushed deeper in him, Jihoon thrusting his hard shaft inside Soonyoung’s tight, unprepared hole. The younger boy all did was to scream out his painful anguish directly to the shorter’s pink lips, the older swallowing away his tortured cries and Soonyoung, beneath the stinging sensation running up his spine with jolts of hurting, can already smell the familiar scent of his own blood sipping out of his breached entrance, somehow adding as an odd lubrication to his unfortunate hole, fucked and used like himself…  
Kwon Soonyoung was promised a life of glamour, fame and riches once he joins Seventeen, a freshly established boy group from one of the most famous entertainment companies in South Korea, with Choi Seungcheol as his leader. Everything was going smoothly until one, fateful night when his life changes and that was when his group suddenly discovered their common interest on boys, specifically on each other and Lee Jihoon, Soonyoung’s hyung, he made sure that his personal interest to the puffy-cheeks member of his knows this, in the form of bondage, heavy beating, aggression and at the end of the day, sweet I love yous as a means to seal their fate as a bizarre couple hating and enjoying each other’s company. Jihoon made sure that Seungcheol stays out of his side of territory which is Kwon Soonyoung. Soonyoung however, gets to sleep with his fellow Seventeen whenever he pleases to except that when he’s with Jihoon, it’s just Jihoon he’s supposed to stay with until he’s freed from the older’s ever-watching gaze, to walk along freely for himself. Soonyoung loves this, as much as he loves his Jihoon-hyung.  
The squelching sound of Jihoon’s cock sliding in and out of Soonyoung, the slap of skin against skin wetly and Jihoon’s grunts, pants and growls were matched by the younger boy below him, squirming and crying out his desperate moans and pained whimpers, these are the sounds that are pure and loud to hear inside their bedrooms. Jihoon reached for the younger’s hair and pulled it back to reveal Soonyoung’s once pale skin from his neck now tainted with bitemarks and hickeys, like some crimson paint on unfinished expanse of white canvas. Soonyoung cried out hoarsely as his hyung’s cock penetrated him again and again and again, and he gasped in shock when the angry shaft of Jihoon, raw inside his tight walls began to brush against his prostate and making him see stars of white, almost right before his eyes. Each hard thrust tips him over closer to cloud nine until he’s breathing raggedly and his full self, wrecked, all because of his hyung’s doing.  
Soonyoung felt his climax of delirious sting closing in and he had shut his eyes, he bit his lower lip and tensed as pearly white cum spurted out of his untouched cock, standing proud and red now pulsating, ejaculating its release against the flat surface of the wall Soonyoung is pushed against. His walls of tight heat clamped on Jihoon’s shaft and pulling the older further in him, much to Jihoon’s liking that made him pound harder and harder into Soonyoung, while the other man’s slumped against the smooth cemented surface, fucked hard and merciless by his lover-hyung. Soonyoung’s body numbed and his mind still high, only returning to mortal reality when warm liquid squirted out of him, hot against his muscles and sticky white. The older’s cum gushed out like a waterfall and washes down Soonyoung’s walls white with a delicious, sinful sight. Jihoon breathed out the same time he manages to pull his softening cock from Soonyoung, hissing too from sheer oversensitivity…  
…And that night, back at their dorms, Soonyoung was left alone with nothing but his painfully burning hole from his backside, and his bonded hands still locked on the headboard, hanging above his head that flexed his strong arms and revealing his faintly toned torso, beautiful. He tried to cry his eyes out, but the hot salty liquid failed to run out of his orbs. He got used to it, and Kwon Soonyoung’s not one to give up on his game so easily just because a fellow member of his tends to maltreat him most of the time. After all, Soonyoung still loves him.

“What the fuck was that?” Jihoon repeated, sensual and almost intimate as his breath brushed against Soonyoung’s ear. Hot puffs of air playing lightly on pale skin.  
“-If you tell me the truth, babe… I’ll let this slip” he added

“I don’t know” Soonyoung answered softly, afraid to anger his hyung some more.

He told the truth to his hyung, but Jihoon’s having none of it. He smirked sinisterly, and pulled Soonyoung’s hair again, harder. Soonyoung can feel tears forming at the sides of his eyes and it stings his cat-like eyes like warm water of profound devotion and truth. Jihoon pulled Soonyoung again and lowered his voice, hushing to a complete whisper. He kissed the younger’s cheek and licked a long stripe from the side of Soonyoung’s plump cheek and up to his earlobe, nipping at the hanging soft flesh there teasingly.

“Baby, baby, baby… I hope you’ll have fun tonight” Jihoon said and Soonyoung anxiously gulped.


	3. A JiHanCheol Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JiHanCheol adventure in the bedroom. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank u for reading! ♥

It’s already March and it’s already spring, flowers bloomed to their ripe colors, radiating and vibrant against the grey colors of the never-ending corporate cycle of Seoul city yet no matter how warm the world of colors is, the weather hasn’t caught up yet. The winds are still freezing cold, blowing endlessly through the cityscape like waves upon tiny sea-rocks by the shore, passing through dense orifice to the open sea making waves bigger, faster than they should. It’s spring but the winter season somehow won’t go down without a fight.  
It’s cold and what better way to drive off the cold than staying indoors, keeping yourself warm with light cuddles and soft pecks, that was Jeonghan’s plan or a fraction of a bigger plan he made for the three of them…  
Sweat, that is the first scent someone can describe if he is to enter the room where Jeonghan is in at the moment, along with Jisoo and their leader Seungcheol. The bedroom stenches of sweat followed by the musky odor of men and yes, sex. What better way to keep themselves warm than to do it in the middle of the afternoon, while a light trickle of snowfall happens outside, fogging the glasses and staining the walls, covering the dull pavements white and only to turn into a patch of darkness once landed, turning into a small wet blotch on the rough cemented floor down below. The weather is not as forgiving today but lucky for the three young men inside their dorm, a cold weather means a good time to rekindle their relationship and a better time to have a sensual threesome, a sloppy, filthy and very much needy threesome.  
The kissing and cuddling in Jeonghan’s plan is a mere fraction of what he has in store for his fellow vocals and his rapper-leader, there’s more in there like a good deal of sucking, licking and a fair share of sticking their body parts into one another. A threesome is one filthy act indeed but no one can deny it is beyond satisfying.  
Of the three members of Seventeen right now, it was Jisoo who was fully prepped and was given the softest and most careful of touches with Jeonghan and Seungcheol treating him like a porcelain princess, if he isn’t one already as he is so pure, skin so smooth and white as if reflecting his almost-innocent soul within, large eyes always so teary, glazed whenever things get too overwhelming for him, and those red lips that never dared to curse but is so talented when melodies are involved, and somehow is talented still when cocks are being shoved past it. Jisoo can take each of all of his fellow members’ shafts in one go. It is a rare talent for a guy but Jisoo, he’s a natural. However, his mouth right now isn’t put into use, it was only hanging open where breathy gasps and short moans are escaping from as his hyung, his leader, his lover is so deeply pushing inside him. Seungcheol thrusts deeply in a slow and steady pace, gentle even not to hurt the precious vocals on him but enough to cause friction and that small amount of pressure to build up the pleasure Seungcheol is intending to give- and giving at the moment. Jisoo straddling his lap with Seungcheol eight inches deep inside his ass and constantly slipping in and out of that tight fit of his body while Jeonghan himself is on all fours right between Seungcheol’s legs and under Jisoo as he rides the eldest. Seungcheol’s legs are parted open to accommodate Jeonghan’s face which is buried in his ass as well, Jeonghan, eating his leader’s now puckering pink hole, swollen and very sensitive already and slick with spit with more coming to coat as he sucks and laps at the small entrance.  
Seungcheol sat on the bed with Jisoo on top of him, riding his hard length while Jeonghan is down below, tongue wriggling as it tries its best to breach Seungcheol’s ring of muscles while he touches himself, hungry for more, all of them are hungry for more, eager and yearning for more than what they are right now.

“Son of a b- mmmh!”  
Seungcheol’s words were reduced to a surprised moan, halting his supposed curse when the youngest came to the rescue and sealed his lips with his leader’s, into a wanting liplock, lips languidly moving to fight for dominance and only to be subdued by the older’s own when he pushes his tongue past the other’s mouth and into Jisoo’s it went in, to lick and have a good taste of that familiar wet caverns Seungcheol will never stop to love, and as he dominates Jisoo’s mouth with his wet dart, Jeonghan’s own finally manages to break entry into Seungcheol’s body, the reason why the leader yelped, jolted in surprise.  
“Easy down there, Hannie!” the oldest of the three muttered.

This is not the first time Seungcheol’s body was penetrated and it’s not by far the biggest since it was Mingyu who had the luxury to stretch his leader a new hole that got Seungcheol drooling on the bed with eyes rolled back and hands fisting the sheets in dire euphoria, but now, Jeonghan is doing a marvelous job with his mouth on Seungcheol’s bottom. Starting from small, kitten licks, a mere teasing gesture to set the mood and to prepare the hole on what was about to come, and so earlier while Jisoo is testing the girth that is filling him now, Jeonghan began to move his mouth, wrapping his lips around Seungcheol’s taut hole to give a good suck and earning him a long string of a moan from the older male, then from there, the blonde vocalist flats his tongue against the entrance, lapping at it eagerly as his teeth so softly brushes against the rim to cause an immense cascade of pleasurable friction on Seungcheol’s nether regions. Now Jeonghan is able to have a better taste of his leader as he swirls his tongue around the slowly loosening entrance, an exotic and unique flavor on his tongue that bursts into a colors of flavor to his tastbuds, neither gross nor disgusting but rather got Jeonghan deepening his face for more.  
The youngest of all, the one with the angelic vocals, Jisoo, he was only there under the mercy of both his hyungs who is somehow taking advantage of his good self but at the same time, is treating him more precious than a glass figurine. Gentle touches and light pecks, both Jeonghan’s and Seungcheol’s lips trailed so lightly along the youngest male’s body, brushing along.

“Hyung- Cheol-hyung, I’m gonna come!” whined Jisoo, his hands now so desperately grasping on Seungcheol’s shoulders as the very same person’s manhood never stops to rummage inside his body, filling him up and loosening that once-so tight hole of his, yet until now, as slow and as careful Seungcheol is, Jisoo’s body still rejects the foreign intrusion pushing in and out of him by clenching the walls together, trying and pushing the thick girth out only for Seungcheol to push it back in again and it’s always been like this with Jisoo since Jisoo’s body always reacts so negatively whenever he gets to bottom which also happens often, his ass cannot take such foreign objects inside him but this very reason is why Jisoo wants more, needs more, he craves it, his need for it is beyond anything else- no, not anything else because he also yearns for that white climax that’ll send him into an oblivion of haze and bliss like right now where he is so comfortably sitting on an eight-inched cock, pulsating inside him and with each thrust of the older male, his leader, the engorged crown grazes along his sweet spot, sending him each time an electric surge, a tingling sensation that runs all throughout his body so wantonly, again and again and again.  
“Hyung! Please!” cried the youngest.

“Oh, not yet, baby. What about Jeonghan? Hmm?” replied the leader, cupping Jisoo’s cheek to pull him into a kiss, chaste yet sloppy-wet. “You’re too impatient for your own good hehe.”

“Just let him- geez, Cheol!” Jeonghan butted in so quickly before diving back between Seungcheol’s legs, earning him a hoarse cry from the eldest instead on an impending protest.

“Seun- Seungcheol. I’m almost there.” Jisoo whimpered. “Right… there…”

Jisoo can feel his climax just right around the corner, tipping, tipping, tipping, and ther-  
“Seungcheol!” Jisoo cried, desperate and in sudden rage because when his orgasm is there, just one thrust away to fulfilling Jisoo’s desires for his release, the eldest decided to quickly slip himself out, all the way out of Jisoo that so begrudgingly leaves his body all loose and clenching on nothing but air, Seungcheol pulling out is the last thing Jisoo needed right now, but Seungcheol just did and he did it while his sweating face pulls the most absurd, mischievous grin of all mischief that can even beat Loki himself.  
One of these days, Seungcheol will get punched in the face for all his teasing. Sometimes, it’s not even funny anymore. Jisoo took a mental note on that, or at least tries to as he slumps against the older man with his arms wrapped around Seungcheol’s bigger frame, his head low and leaning against the broad shoulders that are so tensing as evidence to what is currently happening to his body thanks to Jeonghan down below.

“Why’d you stop? Hyung~”

“I had to.” answered the eldest as if that’s all the answer a glaring Jisoo needs as he moans in defeat. “We have to wait for Hannie.”  
“You done there, Hannie? I think I got the point that you like the taste of my assho- holy fuck~”  
And Jeonghan glances upwards, chuckling. “You were saying?”

“Just get up here! Shua is needy.”

“He’s always needy.”

“-I’m not!” hissed the youngest of the three, still clinging onto Seungcheol. Seungcheol, chuckling so lightly before he plants a rather chaste and comforting kiss on the other’s sweaty cheek, salty and hot.  
“Yes, you are. Don’t deny it, baby” said the eldest.

Seungcheol can be an asshole sometimes. He can be a very dominating, sexy asshole yet as much as he is, he’s always the caring type who’d never finish before his partner does first, maybe in two to three times until said partner is all spent and is melting into a puddle of euphoria. Jeonghan knows this all too well. And also, Seungcheol does have a very tight asshole.  
Wiping a hand to his spit-slicked mouth, Jeonghan does his best to clean his face off as he gets back up, onto his knees as he rests his full weight on them and making the mattress under him shift, all the while he leans further into the other two man on the bed with him. Seungcheol was the first to receive a kiss on the lips from Jeonghan who winced at the contact of their mouths that somehow always fit so perfectly together, like they belong to each other in an unknown manner of their fate, Seungcheol’s plump ones against Jeonghan’s feminine petal-like lines of his own lips.

“What the fuck was that for?” hissed Jeonghan, pulling back.

“Hannie, you just ate ass…” replied the eldest, more of a joke really than a disgusted scoff. “…I ain’t kissing you!”

Jisoo is right with the fact that Seungcheol will get punched in the face for being too damn funny, too teasing to no end that Jeonghan is already balling his hand into a fist from obvious annoyance to the eldest’s banters when Jisoo took the chance of releasing the tension on the other’s system by planting his own lips against Jeonghan’s, quickly and luckily calming him in the process while at the background, they can both hear Seungcheol laughing softly.

Jeonghan just clicked his tongue. “It’s your ass, doofus.” Annoyed, yes, but Jeonghan can never really be mad at Seungcheol, especially in a way situation such as this when Jisoo is involved, also a lot of skinship that’ll surely disperse all negative thoughts from Jeonghan’s mind or more likely, disperse and dissolve all thoughts in him.

“Ar- are you going inside me, Hannie?”

Nodding, Jeonghan adds another kiss, a soft peck at the corner of Jisoo’s lips as he smiles so purely at him. “Yes, baby. I’ll go in. Me and Seungcheol.”

Then suddenly, the half-lidded, lust-filled eyes of Jisoo shoot wide-open, shocked as to what he just heard from Jeonghan’s ever so beautifully smiling mouth. Is this true?! His expression that was once a complete disheveled state of pleasure is now nothing but the raw picture of sudden anxiousness. Jisoo hasn’t done this before- to be double penetrated in the same hole! Even Mingyu’s thick girth isn’t enough to bring that much stretch in his backside and Jisoo has seen how this position works and he won’t deny that as much as it is tempting, the idea of having two cocks inside him especially Seungcheol’s and Jeonghan’s at the same time obviously won’t be an easy task to pull. It requires a lot of prepping, gallons after gallons of lubrication and the strong will power of someone who’d definitely is up for the challenge but right now, it’s not Jisoo, already having his brows knitted together to what seems like a planned intention Jeonghan and Seungcheol conspired behind his back without so much of any courtesy to inform Jisoo about earlier. And so he stirs, squirms under Seungcheol’s touch as he tries to wriggle away but to no avail, not when four hands are already keeping him in place, Seungcheol on his waist and Jeonghan on his shoulders.

“Jeo- Jeonghan. I can’t do this.” whimpered the youngest, in defeat.

“Yes, you can, baby. We won’t hurt you. You trust me, right?” hummed Jeonghan who adds another kiss to him, this time, on his nape. Jisoo can feel the hair on that patch of skin stand up to their ends while a rolling sweat trailing down from his head suddenly turns cold.

“I- I do.”

It was Seungcheol’s turn to speak, and as he does, grabs his manhood down below, to give it a few pumps and ease himself from the lack of attention he was to give to his shaft earlier, still all red and erected, throbbing under his touch while he aligns himself back into the youngest man’s body.  
“How bout me, Shua? Don’t tell me you forgot about me too. Hehe~”

“Of course I do! I- I love you, hyung! I love you both!”

“We love you too, Jisoo.” Jeonghan answered as he too began his movements behind Jisoo, between his parted legs on Seungcheol, his own hard length in hand and is beginning to hover just a hair-inch away from Seungcheol’s own.

They are all fully aware what will happen next, what this new position will bring to the three of them in a whole, new different level of pleasure, both on the giving and the receiving end. A new feat they will tread upon but surely won’t regret after.  
Jisoo wraps his arms tighter around Seungcheol, around his strong neck, so as his legs that are coiling around the eldest’s thick waist for support, in preparation of the impending wreckage of his backside in a matter of few seconds while his whimpering, lost mouth was found by the man behind him. Jisoo’s face was cupped right under his chin in the gentlest of touches and Jeonghan latches his own hot lips on his, pulling him into a kiss the same time Seungcheol does lean into a kissing Jeonghan and Jisoo, to brush his nose along their connected faces, lips brushing along lightly too as the three of them, Jisoo, Jeonghan and Seungcheol basks into the heat of their own making, of their own unadulterated passion for each other.  
Three I Love You’s were exchanged at the same time before the air is once again filled with the soft moans, whimpers and whines of three young men pushing their bodies to the limit to find comfort and pleasure in the hands of each other.  
Like a telepathic connection or through mere eye contact, there was an agreeing mental nod between Jeonghan and Seungcheol, together, they slowly, in the most gentle and the most careful of movements have both their lengths, against each other, pushing into the heat of Jisoo’s gaping entrance, between the flushed globes of his behind that are now getting slipped past by the other males’ erections, slicked and ready.

“Oh- Jesus Christ!!”  
Suddenly, as holy and as divine it is to call the Lord’s name, it is also so wrong to name him in such useless or nonsense way even more so when it is in a sinful way. However, Jisoo doesn’t know if he’s calling His name out of the unbearable pain quickly surging south from his body to every inch of muscle and skin on him, burning and stinging from the force and the pressure, the ever building pressure of having both of his hyungs slowly pushing into his body. Yet, there’s also that present heat, that radiating, pulsing heat of being filled as the two older men connects with him together, as one.  
Jisoo is lost in this new world he and Seungcheol and Jeonghan are creating for themselves.

No article or any other confession has prepared Seungcheol and Jeonghan on what is to come really and now that they’re inching their way deeper and tighter into Jisoo’s body, everything they’ve read about this position has left them dumbfounded at the sensation, at the ecstatic heaven this brings to them as they slowly fill Jisoo to the brim, both their cocks as they slide inside Jisoo, stretching his walls further apart and clenching as they did are also rubbing against each other, heated contact everywhere that is beyond overwhelming to not just Seungcheol and Jeonghan but to Jisoo too, now drooling his way against Jeonghan’s face as Jeonghan is literally panting, Seungcheol, leaning his forehead against the other two’s as he bites his lower lip to muffle down the supposed cries coming out of him.  
The sensation is indescribable; there’s the right amount mixture of the suffocating tightness, Jisoo’s body still rejecting as his walls clench around the two manhood inside of him, now buried to the hilt, balls-deep inside, and also, the wanton lust-filled cloud the three of them are in, surrounding them three.

“Does it hurt?” Jeonghan manages to broke their train of endless whimpering, calling out for Jisoo who’s shedding a tear as he remains still, trembling under Jeonghan’s and Seungcheol’s touch, but in truth, the three of them are trembling.

“Ye- Yes…”

Seungcheol huffs a hot, breathy sigh. “We should- should pull out, Han-”

but before Seungcheol could finish, Jisoo is thrashing his head in a desperate way, shaking it in denial.  
“No! Don’t! Please don’t!”

“But I thought it hur-”

“Fuck me, Seungcheol!” cried Jisoo, loud and clear. “Fuck me, Seungcheol, Jeonghan! Fuck me! Make me feel good, please! Please! Don’t pull out!”

The two, as much as their common sense would tell- scream at them to pull out, leave Jisoo be and let him tend to his very obvious hole to heal back to its original size, didn’t, instead they followed what their almost-feral guts are demanding of them, and that is to do what Jisoo wants them to, what begs of them and frankly, Seungcheol and Jeonghan won’t hesitate to do so. They didn’t need to be told twice.  
Jeonghan snakes his arms under and around Jisoo’s pits, holding himself at the back of Jisoo as Seungcheol’s hands are back on the youngest’s hips, together and unison, they pulled themselves back, they drew themselves out of Jisoo’s clenching and clearly in pain entrance, looser and wider compared to what it was before the two of them decided to have a go together, or even before Seungcheol fucked his way inside but there’s no turning back now, and Jisoo is at the mercy of the two men holding him, and is fucking him with all the intent of pleasuring him but with combined force to shatter the bed down, maybe the whole building down as quickly, without warning, just the sharp intake of breath, Seungcheol and Jeonghan slide themselves back into Jisoo’s body, both of them gasping from the sheer outburst of pleasure that ran all through their bodies the same time Jisoo muffled down his scream with both hands on his mouth, his head falling back to Jeonghan’s shoulder like an automatic reflex that they share.  
Slide out then slide in then out again. Jisoo’s body is flailing with each shared thrust Seungcheol and Jeonghan do to him but he hears no agreement, there were no words in the air to tell him that the two are talking on what to do, when to do it, how to do it- do him, do Jisoo. There are just the inevitable sounds of people produce when sex is happening, lots of lewd and shameless sounds filling all three men’s ears with the most melodious of tunes to match the beating of their snapping hips, slapping and slamming against Jisoo’s lithe body. Jisoo doesn’t even have to touch himself to reach his climax. He doesn’t even have to ask for the other two to angle their cocks to reach that bundle of nerves inside him for him to orgasm- no, because as of now, even without all of those, the mere stretch and the overflowing sensation of Seungcheol and Jeonghan filling him is more than enough, the burning stretch is enough for Jisoo to finally reach his desired release.  
Time seemed to slip unnoticed since they started, all they know that whatever it is they’re doing, the three of them are sharing is too good to be true that perhaps, they’re in a dream, more like a trance, maybe a trance they too share to one another, for their unconditional love. Hands are everywhere now, the same goes for the soft whispers of appreciating words travelling through the air like floating autumn leaves in the air. Kisses are exchanged so as spit and each of their own unique scent are now mixed to one another, creating a new personal fragrance that is clinging onto their sweat-stained skin.

“I- I’m close! Oh, God! I’m close!”

“Don’t hold back, Shua~ we gotchu.” and Seungcheol kisses the youngest on his forehead.

“Let it all out, baby. Cheol and I love you.” added Jeonghan.

Like Seungcheol and Jeonghan, Jisoo doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls his hands out of his face and with a loud, clear outburst of pure ecstatic cry; Jisoo comes undone, on Seungcheol and Jeonghan behind him. His bouncing cock jets out ropes after ropes of thick cum, white and hot and paints against Seungcheol’s abdomen, chest, neck and even as far as to his lips and Seungcheol would’ve laughed if he’s not too busy to tremble as he literally follows suit with a thrust when Jisoo reaches his much-awaited orgasm, his walls tightening and swallowing not only Seungcheol but Jeonghan too in the process. Seungcheol followed and busts his own load deep into Jisoo, his hands quickly finding their way to pull Jisoo by the head closer to him as he comes while Jeonghan took a few more thrusts behind them before he gets to catch his own release with deep and heavy thrusts, coming inside Jisoo as well right after slumping his exhausted, panting form atop the youngest, Jisoo on Seungcheol.  
And for a moment, words are a luxury to have and be used as the three spent men lied in bed, catching their breaths as they embrace together as one while the height of their climax is still hugging onto them without any intentions of lightening up anytime soon. Jeonghan is on top of Jisoo, Jisoo on top of Seungcheol and they were panting, heaving for breaths, their bodies trembling still, and their hearts beating as one, together in unison. Soon, those beating hearts were followed by languid, sensual kisses exchanged from the bottom man to the middle to the top then from the top to the middle and back to the bottom again, sharing what they have and sharing what they want. They may stink of sweat and sex and other filthy things a person can imagine but at this moment, they’re not filthy, Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo- no. They’re not filthy. Well, for them, because if they aren’t, maybe someone might think they are, not that they care anyway.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you two hehe.”

Jisoo is trapped in a human sandwich and he’s literally sauced with his and the other two’s cum. He should fell disgusted or something like a decent person should after coming down from the high of orgasm but instead he only felt the throbbing pain on his behind, still filled with both Seungcheol and Jeonghan themselves, other than that, there’s also this strange, warm feeling deep in his guts, something that tells Jisoo that:  
“Can we do it again next time?”  
And for the first time, he got to see Jeonghan and Seungcheol exchange a look of confusion. So apparently, they aren’t psychics.

“Again?” exclaimed Seungcheol below.

“Yes!” hummed the youngest, now grinning.

“I guess it’s fine. Sure~” answered Jeonghan.

“Right now?” added the eldest.

Suddenly there was a fourth voice speaking, not inside the bedroom or at the window outside but it is coming from outside, a familiar voice from the other side of the door, Wonwoo. And he said:  
“I swear, Seungcheol-hyung. If you’re planning on annoying everyone with your double penetration escapade all day long I’m going to punch you in the face.”

**Author's Note:**

> Polygamous/polygamous Seventeen AU UwU


End file.
